The Government may have rights in this invention pursuant to Contract No. F30602-97-2-0120, awarded by the Department of the Air Force.
Optical coupling and electrical connections to photonic devices, particularly arrays of them on a single chip, are subject to environmental effects, electrical parasitics, and mechanical misalignment. There appears to be no adequate packaging approaches available to effectively eliminate these problems and at the same time provide ruggedized, compact, high-performance and reliable systems.